


Angel in the dark.

by SugaAhHoneyHoney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fandom, Fluff and Smut, In-Universe Supernatural Fanfiction, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV), Shameless Smut, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaAhHoneyHoney/pseuds/SugaAhHoneyHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finishing up a hunt in a deserted high school Castiel appears, and apparently he can hear Deans thoughts, his un-pure thoughts. Who knew school could be so much fun. HappyEnding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!x Im hereee! finally got an Ao3..;P  
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> Don't worry, no broken feels here.

Dean sauntered into the dark school knife in hand, it was always creepy as fuck in these buildings at night. Sam was back at the bunker as Dean refused to let him come on any hunts until his arm was completely healed, so here Dean was, investigating a haunting. On his own, in the dark abandoned high school. 

\------

( 2 hours later )

Just as he had suspected, standard haunting, school used to be a grave yard, spirit got pissed, took it out on students. Easy salt and burn case. He pulled out his phone and send Sam a quick message. 

To: Sammy.  
Hey man, just finishing up here, should be back in a few.  
From: Dean. 

Just as Dean neared the final corner by the principles office finally nearly out of this hell hole he heard a slight flutter and felt a ripple in the air like a small gust of wind. 

"Hello Dean." 

"Dammit Cas! Don't do that." 

"My apology's it was not my intention to frighten you or cause you any discomfort."  
Cas said sharply, almost professionally. 

"Calm down man it's fine. Just startled me was all." 

Dean gave the angel a once over from the tips of his wildly untamed hair down to his boots. His thoughts started trailing off as he glanced up Cas' legs.  
"His muscles are probably more pronounced without those clothes.."  
Dean thought to himself.

When this thought ran through his mind he saw Cas lower his head slightly, almost as if bashful. 

"Cas, can you.. Can you hear my thoughts..?" 

"I am truly sorry Dean it was not my intention. If only you didn't think so loud, about me." 

"It's a little hard to resist." 

"Would you like to see Dean?" 

"What?" 

"My muscles, would you wish me to take these clothes off?" 

"Oh hell yes" Deans subconscious thought.  
At this Cas' shirt was suddenly gone. 

One look at Cas' hipbones sent Dean on overdrive, he needed this. 

He pinned Cas to the lockers on one side of the hall way and melded their mouths together in a searing kiss. 

Shortly after, Deans tongue began to prob at Cas' mouth gently, asking to be welcomed. Cas quickly obliged and let himself melt into Deans arms. 

When they finally pulled away for breath the look on Castiel's face drove Dean crazy, pupils dilated, messy hair, even more untamed like a wild animal. 

"You know Dean, I have seen much, I am not exactly lacking in this sort of predicament." 

"In that case angel.."  
Dean picked Cas up and headed straight for the gym. Once they reached the doors Dean lead Cas over to a gym mat and laid him down. 

Cas grabbed hold of Deans shirt collar and pulled him down on top of himself swiftly.  
"Please beloved?" 

Deans heart warmed, he could never deny his angel anything. 

He leaned down and trailed kisses down Cas' neck starting at his lips, nibbling and nipping the sensitive skin along the way. Castiel whimpered and bucked up searching for friction that was yet to be there. 

Deans tongue swirled over a especially sensitive part of Cas' neck and Cas let out a small string of moaned enochian as his wings flew out from either side of his back. 

"Oh, what have we here angel?" Dean murmured whilst gently trailing a hand through the downy soft feathers of Cas' wings. 

Cas let out a small gasp and Dean looked up in shock. 

"Want more angel?" 

"Please Dean yes." 

Dean tugged on a handful of feathers roughly as Cas choked out a raw moan of absolute pleasure. 

"Dean, beloved, do not cease this action" Cas huffed out breathing unsteady. 

"Anything for my angel."  
Dean smirked and ran his hands down Cas' wings until he landed on a small nub which he ran a finger over gently. 

Cas let out a small shriek of intense pleasure and bucked up. 

"You like this Cas, you want more? Bet no ones ever made you writhe below them before. Especially not like this." 

Dean gently started massaging the glands on Castiels wings as he twitched and let out small gasps of pleasure below him. 

"Cas what is this?" Dean questioned holding up his dripping wet hand.

"N-nothing." 

"It is obviously something Castiel, just tell me."

"I-it's my oil, it helps clean my feathers and assist in the moulting and mating rituals.  
When used for mating it is as a sent, a claim to a mate." 

Dean slowly applied the oil to his body running his hands all over as Cas watched completely taken aback. 

"I am yours Castiel."  
"This Dean Winchester is obvious. Now prove it." 

All of a sudden the two men were pressed against eachother completely naked. 

"There you go Dean I started it off. Nothing in our way now." Cas murmured as he bucked his waist up towards the hunter. 

Dean slowly lowered himself down onto the Mat and gently started to grind and press their erections together eliciting small gasps from the angel below him. 

"Unngh! Dean. Please, this sensation is unbearable. I require more" 

"Your wish is my command" Dean whispered into his angels ear as the pace he set quickened ten fold. 

Castiel brokenly moaned out, called Deans name snapping his hips up to meet every movement. Cas' moans echoed in the gym as his breathing became more frantic and he became less and less in control of the heat building inside him. 

Dean groaned softly and reached a hand down between them stroking both of their lengths at a frantic and sporadic pace that was nearly unbearably pleasurable, both men moaned in sync as Dean drove them closer and closer to the approaching edge. 

Castiel gripped at Deans back scratching it slightly as he was flung off the ledge and into a world of mind numbing pleasure, this set Dean off the end too, their seed flowing together and mixing in a pool underneath them as they came down from their high. 

Dean stood shakily after a few minutes of well needed rest pulling Cas to his feet as well. Castiel cleaned up the mess and "mojoed" their clothes back as he stumbled forwards into Deans arms. 

Dean pulled out his phone and checked his messages. 

"Three missed calls from Sammy." 

Shit. 

New Message to: Sammy.  
Hey, sorry about the wait, Cas showed up and we lost track of the time. Heading back now.  
From: Dean.

Dean shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked at the tired disheveled angel in his arms. 

"Hey Cas?"  
"Yes Dean?"

"This, this is love." 

"In that case, Dean Winchester, I think I love you." 

"In that case Castiel, I know I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback pls? :3


End file.
